Ease Under the Moon
by JL in Boots
Summary: Sometimes dreams can inspire and sometimes they can change the world. A fix-it fic for the beginning of the sixth season. Some spoilers are present.


Ease Under the Moon

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone in this work of fiction. all characters belong to adam horowitz & eddy Kitsis as well as ABC & Disney.

This work of fiction is not to make money or any other kind of profit but only for the pleasure of readers and my own mind.

He was in a dream or at least he thought he was. The sun was shinning in a large patch of forrest and he was sure that before he blacked out from his drunken state it was indeed dark out. The alcohol was the only thing to keep away his sorrows of his constant angst brought about by the fights with Belle and it rinsed the taste of the Evil Queen out of his mouth. He kept putting himself into that position to bring about his own plan and it meant using the Evil Queen and her disturbing lust for him then he would do so if only to destroy Zelena and find a way to merge Regina back with herself.

"Let me go!" a voice yelled bringing the sorcerer out of his thoughts.

Rumple looked around and saw nothing but heard a voice reply to the one before.

"Nope, not until you fix this mess" an all too familiar voice said in reply.

Yes, he knew he was dreaming as his beloved Baelfire was dead. There was no other explanation but a dream. But, he had never dreamt of Bae as an adult only as a child. Alas, there was a first for everything.

"I am just following my instinct and I will not fix it," the voice retorted.

He recognized that voice as well, his other son. The son that had no name. He thought about calling him Morpheus but stopped himself as he doubted his son would: one want to hear from him and two be called something so ridiculous.

"Instinct," the voices were coming closer now "what instinct? Making mom hate Papa? You are a sly bastard you know that? Oh wait that's right you're a Dark One as an infant" Bae said in a matter of fact tone. "God, I hope mom knows what she's going to have to deal with when you're born."

"She's not your mother!" Rumple's younger son yelled.

"Oh? Pretty sure Regina is my son's mother as well as Emma so I think I can say Belle is my mom."

By now the two walked into Rumple's line of sight. Before he could say anything his younger son looked at him.

"What is he doing here!?" the younger one yelled as he pointed to Rumple.

"I brought Papa here for you to explain yourself." the older brother said as he crossed his arms across his chest. "I'm not bringing mom here as you've caused enough trouble as is with her."

Moments passed with silence, the younger man refusing to say a word.

"Gideon, say something!" Bae's booming voice broke the uncomfortable silence.

GIdeon? Had Belle named their son already? NO, that was silly this was a dream and his son was dead and his other son was safely in his mother's womb . Was Gideon a good name for their son? Could he bring that to Belle, would she even want to hear it from him? Perhaps not, after all she was rather furious after what happened on Hook's ship.

"That's not my name!"

"Yes it is, mom told me." Baelfire ruffed up his younger brother's hair. "Don't forget she visits me every week to keep me up to date with everything and she said she wanted to call you Gideon."

Gideon looked over skeptically at his half-brother, "She did?" he asked.

Baelfire didn't answer but nodded over to his Papa. "Now fix this mess you've got our parents in."

"I'm not sorry," Gideon said looking at his father.

"You shouldn't be," Rumple said softly. there had to be a way for his son to love him.

"Don't listen to him Papa, he's a Dark One and if there's anything I can say after sharing a body with you and listening to the others in your head it's apparently none of them like to share Belle." A smug look took over Baelfire's face as he turned back to his younger brother.

In that very moment it made sense. HIs son's anger and hatred for him, his need for Belle to chose him over Rumple, the need to "test" her, all because his son was part of him in the worst way. How was Belle going to even react to this when she found out her son was a Dark One?

"We need to work on that then," Rumple said looking at both his children. "You'll need to learn control I don't need you to do something to hurt your mother."

Gideon scoffed, "I would never hurt my mother."

"Yes, I've said that many times about Belle as well." Rumple retorted essentially shutting the youngster up. He could see fear in his son's eyes. Yes, like him, Gideon realized that he could very well hurt Belle and like him he wouldn't be able to handle that very well.

"Damn, you wasted a lot of time," Bae said as he looked around at the setting sun. "Great,"

"Bae," Rumple said getting his eldest son's attention "Be nice to your brother. You're the oldest." This caused a small smile to grace Baelfire's lips.

"Yes Papa."

"Gideon,"

The younger man didn't look over apparently too caught up in his own thoughts.

Rumple said his name again causing him to look at his father with tears that were held back in deep brown eyes. And with that Rumple woke up on the pawn shop's backroom cot. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

In retrospect, Gold was glad that he sent the Evil Queen away, After the dream he couldn't bare to continue going on the path he was going to get the Queen to do his bidding. He backed away before her lips touched his. No, no more and with that he shooed her away like a pesky fly before reminding her of their deal in regards to Belle and his son. He had a feeling that she may do harm but he also knew that she knew he would kill her which would cause Regina's death if anything happened to Belle or his son. Surprisingly, he didn't care, after all this was Regina's mess.

Only minutes after the Evil Queen vanished in a puff a smoke the door to the shop opened with a scared but determined Belle standing in the threshold.

"Hi" she said quietly before biting her lower lip, a nervous habit of hers.

He hated that she was so distant from him. It was his fault and he knew it which was why he had to warn Gideon to not make that mistake.

"Hey," he replied.

"I, uh, I had an ultrasound and they gave me two copies." she stepped into the shop closing the door behind her.

"I hope he's well?"

"yes, Victor said he was doing well." she smiled as she thought of her son. "Oh, I wanted you to have the other copy so that you could see him."

Belle handed him the glossy image. His son was a mere black spot but his heart soared.

"Thank you," he took it, his fingers brushing her hand as he did so. A shock ran through him. yes, despite everything they still had love it was buried but it was there, he knew it.

"Well, I should go," Belle said as a goodbye before turning to leave.

"Gideon is a wonderful name," he said as her hand grasped the nob of door causing her to stop.

Had he been following her, had he listened to her talks with Baelfire? She couldn't turn around but she couldn't move either.

"So it really was Bae in my dream," he whispered after he noticed her sudden stop.

"the other night I dreamt of our boys and Bae said you wanted to call our son Gideon." he hadn't looked up from the ultrasound as he spoke.

"Yes," she replied shakily, she hadn't missed the emphasis on the word "our". She never claimed for Rumple's eldest son to be her own. She loved him like a son and she missed him as a piece of her had died that night in the snow and then again on the day he passed in Emma's arms with his Papa right next to him.

"I liked the name, I thought it would suit him."

"Yes, I think it suits him nicely." he replied.

Sometime in the silence she had moved closer and he had grabbed her hand gently in his.


End file.
